User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 13:59, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III Thank you For the name its perfect and thanx for the permission.also ill be making my second character page later to day so chack it out when u can itll be called Shinsettsu Yuia. Uhh Well, Suzaku Hyuga no problem, but Alex and Naito are chunin by the start of shippuden, so if you still want, Suzaku Hyuga can still compete. Also, i havent made the srticles for his teammates but if you want to use them, just imagine Squad 7 for their personalities: * Suzaku Hyuga (like naruto, but even more hyperactive if you can accually believe that) * Kohaku Nara (stuck up, think sasuke) * Shiori Yamanaka (Like sakura's personality but acts like she loves Kohaku but really but secretly in love with Suzaku) --Seireitou 18:04, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Good! Its pretty good so far, cant wait to hear the 2nd and third exam! --Seireitou 18:14, 15 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou FIGHT! Ten-Tailed-Sama I want a fight between Ryun and Shishi Genbu. please. maybe after my fight with Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 18:36, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Could Could I try to become an admin, if that's OK. '''ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 18:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Ryun Uchiha Categories Greetings, Ten Tailed Fox-sama. May I have permission to add categories to your Ryun Uchiha article? --Cyberweasel89 01:07, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Tora Uchiha Categories Greetings, Ten Tailed Fox-sama. May I have permission to add categories to your Tora Uchiha article? Actually, I might as well be the official categorizer. No one else is willing to categorize their pages. ^^U --Cyberweasel89 01:09, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Naruto: Trials of a Shinobi Categories Excuse me, Ten Tailed Fox-sama, but your article Naruto: Trials of a Shinobi needs to be categorized with the "Category:Fanon Story" category. --Cyberweasel89 01:32, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Check this out when u can and tell me wat u think its my new character and my new kekkei genkai Shinsettsu Yuia,Zessha interesting what happens in your kagekenin ark after mashin vs seireitou? Do you plan on making it soon? by the way... Um, why does gekko have Bankakyou Byakugan and Eternal Bankakyou Byakugan? Seems that he is a bit young and underpowered. Also, we dont wanna go around giving everybody super awsome abillities, cause then the jutsu/dojutsu loses its coolness cause everybody has it. AND.. Isis, Gekko, how many are there with bankakyou?? This was originated for haizo and Seireitou. Or at least I think it was. yes? I think its okay. thts a question for Seireitou. Family Family thing. I need to put mother, father, and sister (Slabia of Light) on Indo Huiyo's article. As you know, he is the Slabia of Darkness in Human bonds. -The Dark Ninja caught my interest This Michie Ingeitum and Glaedr, you do realize that you need a dragon from dorakuzan(now call Darastrixzan)or from the Ixen clan to get to dorakuzan, and Hitatsu, Jyuubi, and Saitasu are the only dragons that have yet met these requirements. Im not against it, just saying. Conversation He has a blood contract with the Slabias right? -The Dark Ninja Thank You Thank you for your cooperation, Ten Tailed Fox-sama. --Cyberweasel89 04:34, 16 November 2008 (UTC) important fun facts okay, lets start off with the fact that Ixen is older. Saitatsu founded the clan around the time that he became a sword, which is around the beggining of creation. You cannot date back before that. Not like it matters, but still. Fight Id like a fight between one of my characters and one of yours so wanna fight???if you do tell me which character u pick and ill tell you which one i pick awesome great this should be good i pick Ryun Hey Hey, whats up, just wanted to ask you to check the main page, i put a new ninja message that relates to the endless battle of shinobi, check it out. it in italics. -Seireitou 19:29, 16 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Spirit Beast Amazing article, I like how you managed to tie this in with Zukia and the picture only added on to its greatness. If you need any help with that article let me know. Blackemo1 20:12, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, there are Well, first of all, if you are refering to the spirit beast from the game, path of a ninja 2, then it doesnt look like that. Secondly, i dont think the spirit beast is something worth getting after obtaining all 3 of the Blades of Absolute Creation, im pretty sure those 3 are way stronger then juts the spirit beast. Also, Gensho has a jutsu you didnt list: '''Evil Illusion: Fighting Spirit Madness Jutsu Thats really all, other then that, i liked what you came up with ^_^ --Seireitou 20:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Improving Spirit Beast You might want to include a tailed beast battle. Blackemo1 20:20, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Lets go!can make I challenge thee to a duel!*slaps you with glove* I am ready, you can make thine page. ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 00:06, 18 November 2008 (UTC) YO Your move! 'ANBU 100TALK" I Dare To Be Stupid!" 00:58, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Hunt for Ten Tails In my Delta Akatsuki arc, one of the teams is responsible for capturing the Ten Tailed Fox, in other words, Ryun. So i thought we could make it an RP fight, me being the members and you being Ryun. First, ill do the part where they tressapss into Yamgakure 2, they beat up seveal anbus and just before they kill the 2nd Yamakage, Ryun steps in and fights them, cool with that? --Seireitou 19:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou P.S. The story is in the Hunt for the Bijuu arc section: labeled: Hunt for the Ten Tailed Fox: Ryun vs Sabaku and Urugi Here it is Ill answer in order *'1: Gokuto doesnt die, he is almost killed but Ryun steps in BEFORE they kill Gokuto. *'2:' Ryun isnt killed, he is captured but when they get close to the hideout, they are stopped by Misabi Uchiha (havent made article yet) and Hiuyshi Yamanaka which are able to free Ryun, through an extensive battle in another article and Ryun finishes Sabaku off while Misabi and Hiuyshi defeat Urugi, But for the aticle i just made, it ends with Ryun beign captured (hope its okay with you) and they take their leave. The rest will happen on another articloe im gonna make later. --Seireitou 19:35, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Thats the point Of course! after all, thats the point of Rp fighting right? However i warn you, these two, well, just one of them is gonna be a handfull even for Ryun. ^_^ --Seireitou 19:44, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou Calling a Child Well, its because to Sabaku, Ryun is a child, its not personal, its just Sabaku has a tendency to do that, its his personality, like how another akatsuki, Kenrou, calls his opponents all "Trash" and "Garbage", you know? --Seireitou 19:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC)Seireitou About the Ten-Tailed Fox If I can make a suggestion, how about you call it a faux tailed beast, as according to the canon established in the manga, there are only nine tailed beasts. However, besides that, I quite like the article, and congratulate you on it. Mewshuji 17:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Small Question Does Pseudo mean the same as artificial as in man-made??? Dr.Ayzen 18:51, 19 November 2008 (UTC)